Stronger!, Faster!, Colder? 2 chapters i stopped
by FuryanWarrior
Summary: Sakura has become stronger and is the strongest kunochi in the world be no sees her potential. She has changed over the years in many different ways. She find’s out about her past? She is sent on a mission to bring HIM!Back.
1. The Mission

Sasuke& Sakura Fanfic Story

**Chapter 1**

_**The Mission **_

It was a beautiful spring morning in Konoha and the sun was shinning and the wind was only but a whisper.

Suddenly a pink haired girl woke up with a scream he whole body was sweating as she was gasping for air. "it was only a dream only a dream get a grip girl" she said to her self over and over. As she got up she went to her bathroom and splashed her face twice and placed her hands on the sinks sides and looked down her hair dripping as it

Draped down into the sinks bottom. She looked up her face was a pale as snow it's self she eye's were wide open she had the most beautiful jade green eyes and her hair was a pink as blossom petals. She looked at her self then looked at the time she suddenly remembered that she had to meet her team mates at the bridge. She had a shower and got dresses into her ninja clothes.

Soon after she had, had her breakfast she made her way to the bridge and she could her Naruto and Sai Naruto was shouting saying "Where is Kakashi he is sooo late!!" she could see Sai trying to calm him down by saying "He is not late we are just early!!" and turned and looked at Sakura coming there way "Hey Sakura" "Hi Sai, Naruto" she said looking at Naruto with a smile.

"SAKURA-CHAN HI" yelled Naruto with a big grin on his face "how's you?" "fine thnx and you??" she replied but as naruto was about to answer kakashi showed up "hey sorry I'm late I was talking to Tsunade-sama" "ok ok ok just tell us the mission already" he looked at naruto with a smile on his face "well you will be happy to hear that it is a A-rank mission" then looked at sakura with a worried expression.

Sakura was not listening to them at all, she was in deep thought about her dream and what had happened in it.

The Dream...

(Nightmare)

_She was in her house asleep and heard a loud noise from out side then she heard screaming as she got up and opened her door her parents came to her and told her to stay in her room no matter what happened she listened to them and stayed in her room until she could her nothing more outside she crept to her door and opened it slowly her eyes widened and her _

_face scared to see her family and the guards all on the floor died she tried to see if her parents were there but didn't find them. Then she heard voices from the grand hall and made her way there slowly as she looked through the gap in the door she could see her father with blood on his body and cuts all over then she saw her own father being killed but a figure in the shadows them her mother cried "AKITO AKITO NO DON'T DIE ON ME YET NOOO" she was crying and screaming her husbands name. _

_Then she could see her mother begging the figure to stop she couldn't hear must but then the figure throw a sword straight into her mothers chest as her mother fell she could see her mother looking at her crying and wording "R-U-N! S-A-K-uraaaa..." then she was dead the figure looked at the door and saw her frightened eyes crying the figure came closer to sakura with a knife in his hand and said gently but as through it was a whisper_

"_I see you!!"_

End of Nightmare...

"Sakura are you okay??" kakashi asked her she looked up "y-yeah I'm fine sooo what the A-rank mission" she asked trying to make out that she was listening to him "well we have to track someone down and bring them back to Konoha" he said "who is it" naruto asked curiously

"well it's ..." he looked at sakura while she was looking down but had an curios expression on her face "who it is??" Sai asked as he looked at sakura then looked at kakashi; kakashi looked at sai then naruto and said

"Sasuke Uchiha!!..."

Naruto's face looked at kakashi with a OMG NOWAY expression on his face. They all looked at sakura as she stood there shaking they looked at her eyes then saw that they were wide open and scared as she was looking down she mouthed that letters

"S-a-s-u-k-e-k-u-n..."


	2. He's Back!

Chapter 2

He's Back!

They were all looking sakura then suddenly she looked at them and said "Well then lets get going I'm bored waiting around here I have other things to do ya know!" they were all surprised with what she had just said but something made them stop

"Yer lets get going we don't have time to be wasting here I wanna get back so i can eat some Ramen!!" naruto said with a cheesy grin. Sakura laughed "Don't you eat enough of that stuff" she said with a smirk on her face.

After that they set out to the sound village to get sasuke and bring him back. When they got to the outskirts of the sound village they heard familiar voices to the right of them. So they followed the voices to find it was orochimaru and kabuto.

"Hey there, you haven't happen to have seen Uchiha have you" sakura said with a smirk " well if it isn't sakura" "well it ain't just me ya know" "HHEEYYY TEME YOU ERE!!" naruto shouted then jumped down from the tree with sai and kakashi "yo" kakashi said

"Oh its naruto and kakashi 2 with the new kid errrmm...?" "Hello Sai is ma name nice 2 meet u again!" "Ahh yes sai" orochimaru said with a smirk "so I guess he ain't ere!" sakura said "no he isn't why do you need him sakura...?" kabuto asked

"Well not exactly I don't need him he cud be died for all I care it's just Tsunade-sama wants him that's all I have no idea why though it's not like we need him or owt!!" sakura said with an emotionless tone

"Sakura don't say that" said Sai

"Why tat hell not" she asked him "oh god here we go thnx sai don't get her started cuz u will never win" naruto said sai looked at naruto "yer well i guess ur right okay sorry sakura u win" "oh cum on ya just got started" she said with a smirk

"Sakura give it a rest will ya plz if ta TEME ain't ere ten lets go ppllzzzz!!" naruto said "yer watever well if ya see him tell him naruto needs him!" "WAT why do i need him u talk 2 him" naruto questioned "I like i have ta time ov day 2 listen 2 him" she said in a careless voice

"What are you 2 on about we have a mission to complete and your not going back until it is finished!!" kakashi glared

"well watever i ave beta things 2 do wiv my time then look 4 sum teme!!" she smirked and glared back at kakashi "erm hello we are still here you know" said kabuto sakura glanced over and glared at them " so what ur still ere!!"

They back off with a shocked look on there faces "wats wrong now remember that ya gota feed ya teme pet orochimaru??"

But little did she know sasuke was in the tree's behind orochimaru and kabuto

Is that the same fangirl i knew?? He thought to him self she turned around and sat down by a tree "just tell me when ya finished guyz" she said

OMFG why tat hell am i acting like this??

Because you want 2 her innerself answered

"Okay so where's sasuke??" kakashi asked sakura replied "he's in the big tree behind orochimaru and kabuto!!" how the hell did she know were i was sasuke thought kakashi looked and saw him

"TEME COME ON OUT!!" naruto shouted

" shut it dope" sasuke said as he jumped down sasuke looked at sakura then naruto " long time no see i guess dope!!" sasuke said sarcastically " yer watever come on" kakashi looked at sakura then said "well aren't u a smart girly" sakura's head raised and glared at kakashi

"What did you just call me sensei??" she stood and walked over to kakashi " e-e-r-m well... Nothing really sakura-chan!!" he said with a cheeky smile "yer well watever mission complete can i go now??"

"Kakashi looked at her "we haven't even caught him yet"

"Oh for god sake" she disappeared then reappeared behind sasuke and knocked him out

" there happy now lets go" orochimaru just looked at them as they left and just couldn't believe what he had just seen and heard when they got back to Konoha sasuke was in hospital because when sakura knocked him out she did it a little 2 hard #yer watever she meant 2 do it anyway back 2 story#

"Where ta hell am I" sasuke said as he woke up "ur in hospital" Tsunade-sama said

"Why am i in konoha??" he asked "well i asked sakura and team 7 to get u because i need to talk 2 u"

"Oh... But how did i get ere??"

"Well sakura knocked u out and kakashi brought you ere"

"but why am i in hospital??" he asked curiously

"well sakura knocked you out and well she hit you a little 2 hard" she replied with a jokey laugh he just looked at her gone out

"What... She knocked me out!!"

"Well yer tehe"

what the hell is up with sakura she ain't the same gurl i once knew

Then the door opened and sakura walked over to the boy across from sasuke "hey saukra-onee-sama" he said

"hey nasume-kun how are we today" she replied with a sweet smile as she stroked his head "yer i am g8 i can't wait to get out of here so i can go back to the academy" he said with a smile "well that will be g8 but i will have to check you okay"

"Okay"

"Please take your top off please" sasuke just looked and watched as she examined the boy "okay you look and seem fine you can go bac to the academy nxt Monday okay" she said with a smile

The boy was filled with joy he started to cry then jumped and gave sakura a big hug "thank you sakura-onee-sama" he screamed

"Okay okay calm down okay and if you be good i will sneak some chocolate in" he looked at her and smiled even more. Tsunade-sama looked at sakura

"Sakura will you please look after sasuke 2 the way you look after nasume-kun" sakura got up and glared at her then fake smiled "yer sure!!"

"Thank you sakura" Tsunade-sama left the room

Sakura just looked at sasuke "Hn..."

"Watever" then turned to nasume to see he was asleep

At midnight...

There was screaming from room 11 sasuke and nasume's room sasuke woke up and looked at nasume then sakura came in and rapt her arms around nasume

"It's okay it's over I'm here shhhh nasume-kun it's over I'm here" sakura kept repeating as he cried into her chest she kissed his head "shhhh it's okay"

Sasuke just looked at her

She is just like his mother she is so caring and loving she gives so much to everyone and anyone Sasuke thought

He sighed as he watched sakura calm nasume down and he fell asleep in her arms she held him then Tsunade-sama came in and went over 2 sasuke she looked at him and saw him smiling at the sight of sakura and nasume he looked at her and she smiled

"What" sasuke asked

She looked at sakura and replied "She has been looking after that boy for 2 years now. she was the only one that he has got attached 2 all the other nurse's have never been able to calm him down she would be a g8 mother when she has children" he just looked at Tsunade she looked at him

"Sasuke you are one of the biggest idiots i have ever met do you know that" she smirked at him he looked at sakura then sighed "yer i know"

"So what is sakura doing here anyway it's the middle of the night??" he asked

"She is a medical ninja and she looks after nasume and also look's after you now" she smirked at him

Then left sakura was holding nasume then lade him back down and kissed his forehead

"Sweet dreams nasume-kun" then smiled she walked over to sasuke

"What are you looking at Uchiha??" she snapped he looked at her

"Nothing much really sakura-chan" he smirked she looked at him "

"Well watever do as you please but don't get in my way" she implied he looked at her with a sly smirk then grabbed her hand and kissed it

"Of course now your majesty" she pulled he hand back and punched him in the stomach.

"Do that again and your died got it Uchiha" she whispered in his ear as he was clenching his stomach in pain

"Hai" she pulled away and smiled

"Good boy" she turned and walked out before she closed the door he whispered

"Good night Sakura-chan!" he smirked

"Whatever Uchiha" she said as she kept her eye contacted with him when she closed the door she lent on the wall and blushed clenching her hand

_OMG he kissed my hand_ she thought

**Hey!!... Remember we HATE HIM for leaving us** her innerself replied

_Yer we do_

She looked down then suddenly looked up with not blush on her face then walked home as she was about to go to sleep she had a flash of the figure in her dream and her childhood

"Who is he and why does he seem so familiar?" she asked her self before she fell asleep


End file.
